Iceman
Iceman is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Iceman #4: 19 Dec 2018 Current Issue :Iceman #5: 09 Jan 2019 Next Issue :none Status A new five-issue series started September 2018. Characters Main Characters *'Iceman/Bobby Drake' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Iceman #5 Iceman #4 Iceman #3 Iceman #2 Iceman #1 Iceman #11 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'X-Men: Iceman' - Collection vol. 1 #1-4, plus Bizarre Adventures #27. "Bobby Drake, the X-Men's coolest hero, gets the spotlight all to himself in a fun-filled, time-tripping adventure taking him from the safety of his parents' home to a point in time decades before he was born. Family issues, alien beings, miniature time machines, and a struggle against the deadly and enigmatic being known as Oblivion all play a part in a story illustrating just how powerful a force of nature Iceman can be on his own!" - Trade Paperbacks *'Iceman, vol. 1: Thawing Out' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "Bobby Drake has been in the super-hero game longer than most — but what is he known for besides a few good one-liners and a string of failed relationships? The time is now or never for Bobby to build a life and legacy he can be proud of — and become the best Iceman he can be! But whether seeking ex-girlfriend Kitty Pryde’s advice on meeting guys or delivering his latest news to his parents, it won’t be easy — and that’s before a gang of revenge-seeking Purifiers comes calling! Still learning to be comfortable in his own skin, Bobby will meet someone who’s perhaps too comfortable in his: the Son of Wolverine himself, Daken! But when the moment of truth arrives, which is worse for Iceman: facing his parents — or the Juggernaut?" - *'Iceman, vol. 2: Absolute Zero' - Collects vol. 3 #6-11. "Iceman reunites with Angel, Hercules, Ghost Rider and Darkstar, but will even they be enough to protect Los Angeles from a swarm of rogue, haywire Sentinels? All eyes are on Bobby — how will he fare as a leader? And as if that’s not enough, Iceman and his younger counterpart must team up — to face their parents!" - *'Iceman and His Amazing Friends' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5, plus Uncanny X-Men: Winter's End #1. "Someone is hunting the sewer-dwelling Morlocks for sport, and it’s up to Bobby Drake to prevent another Mutant Massacre in the making — but it’s going to take everything he has not to lose his cool. Who’s behind this horrific hunt? You won’t believe it if we tell you! And what part does Iceman’s former teammate Bishop, the cop from the future, play in all this?" - Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Iceman created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Volume 3 Writer: Sina Grace. Artist: Alessandro Vitti. Covers: Kevin Wada. Volume 2 Writers: Dan Abnett & Andy Lanning. Artist: Karl Kerschl. Covers: Steve Uy. Volume 1 Writer: J. M. DeMatteis. Artists: Alan Kupperberg & Mike Gustovich. Covers: Mike Zeck. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1984-1985 * Volume 2: #1-4, 2001-2002 * Volume 3: #1-11, 2017-2018 * Volume 4: #1-5, 2018-2019 Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero